


Pizza? Pizza.

by seouldynasty



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seouldynasty/pseuds/seouldynasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey, it's cold outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the AU where Mickey is a pizza delivery boy and Ian orders some pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza? Pizza.

  
Mickey was an 18 year old fuck up. Parents divorced, living in a one bedroom apartment. But at least he had a job. A very crappy one, but a job. It was at a pizza shop that had a well enough paying salary to keep a roof over his head.

It was a specifically snowy night on Christmas Eve, meaning most people were at home, not wanting to go get the food themselves, instead wanting the food to come to them.

The pizza place was blowing up. And Mickey, being the newest employee, was given all the hardest jobs. Either the houses were really far away and it was freezing cold, or he was just given the jobs no one else was bothered to do.

"Mickey, we got a call." His boss, Fiona called. Mickey rolled his eyes. His shift was over in five minutes and it was practically blizzard-ing outside.

"’Kay" Mickey picked up the freshly baked pizza off the counter. He walked out the door and the freezing cold air washed over him. His teeth automatically started chattering.

He sat on his bike and put the pizza in the basket. He kicked off the ground to start pedalling his bike. He looked at the address paper again without stopping the rhythmic pedal he had started. The street was 4 blocks away, and Mickey could feel the cold pricking at his fingertips, even though he was wearing gloves.

Once he had gotten to the house, he put the stopper down on his bike and trudged up to the door step. He expected it to be some drunken male watching the game with his mates, or maybe some broken-hearted girl looking for some comfort food.

But what Mickey didn't expect, was the beauty that stood in front of him.

It was the most perfect being Mickey had ever encountered. His orange hair could be compared to the warmth of a fire, which Mickey was craving at that moment. The man's eyes were the most natural and alluring green Mickey had seen.

He was wearing a swamp green Christmas sweater with a snowman on it which would probably look disgusting on anybody else, and denim jeans were wrapped perfectly around his legs.

"U-Um.. Pizza?" Mickey held the box out in front of him. He mentally face-palmed himself for already looking like a complete dork.

"Oh, yeah. Thank you." The man pulled out twenty dollars, even though the large cheese pizza he had ordered only costed fifteen.

"You're giving me a five dollar tip?" Mickey narrowed his eyes.

"Why? Is it not enough? It is freezing out here so I do underst-"

"No no no! It's fine, it's actually a lot." Mickey cut him off and smiled.

"Do you want to come in?"

Mickey was pulled out of his thoughts. Did this perfectly sculpted man just ask him to come inside?

"Pardon?" Mickey stammered.

"Would you like to come inside? It's really cold, and I have my fireplace on" The man gave a toothless grin and opened his door a bit more.

"O-Okay. Sure, yeah" Mickey scuttled inside.

"I'm going to get some water, be right back." The man walked out of the living room and disappeared behind archway, which Mickey guessed was the kitchen.

Mickey let his gaze travel around the room. The walls were an aesthetic cream colour, and the floor was a light blue carpet, although most of it was covered by an intricately designed rug.

The fireplace was lit, just as the handsome guy had said. Above the fireplace, set neatly on the shelf, were about 5 snow globes, all Christmas themed.

"My mum used to collect them,"

Mickey jumped and looked over to where the sound came from. It was the man holding a water bottle.

"I'm Ian, by the way." Ian held out his hand, and Mickey instinctively took it. He then ripped off his gloves and stuffed them in his pocket.

He took his place on the floor and stared into the fire.

"Pizza?" Ian offered as he tore away a piece.

"Oh, no. I'm good" Mickey waved his hands in front of him.

Ian shrugged and took a bite off of his slice.

'I wonder what else that mouth could do...' Mickey's thoughts trailed off.

He blushed.

"Can I have some?" Mickey gestured to the pizza.

Ian chuckled. "Sure, man."

It was silent for a few minutes. Mickey had no idea what to say.

As if time had stopped, Ian scooted closer to Mickey, so that they were now shoulder to shoulder. Mickey tensed.

Mickey looked at the time on the black and silver clock above the fireplace. The time was 11:17 pm.

"Well, I better get going." Micky stood up from his spot. Sitting in the same position had made his butt numb.

"Oh,” Ian's face seemed to drop. "Well, if you ever wanna talk or hang out again, you know where I am." He smiled.

Mickey smiled back. "Thanks for everything."

"No worries." Ian's eyes searched Mickey's.

Quite suddenly, Mickey was pulled into a warm embrace. Normally, he would have pushed the person back and yelled at them, but he made an exception. I mean, who wouldn't right?

Mickey returned the gesture. Ian smelled of men's deodorant and whipped cream. Mickey didn't want to stop hugging this.... huggable man.

Finally, they broke away. "See you, Mickey." Mickey shuddered when Ian said his name, but smiled to hide it, and Ian smiled back. He then turned away and shut the door behind him.

Mickey let out a breath of relief and walked over to his motorbike.

\-----

That night, Mickey dreamt of kisses in the snow and dates that may never happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I might make a part 2 if this gets a good response.


End file.
